


Turtleducks & Teachers

by EpicKiya722



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Because of Reasons, F/M, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Series, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: There's turtleducks and naps. Then there's firebending teachers. Finally, complicated romance resolved.





	Turtleducks & Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is a very, very sleepy Fire Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to start off with something kinda cute, a bit humorous and light before the real chaos happens.

Nope.

Too early.

Too early for him to wake up. But hearing the shouts was preventing any more sleep. He was exhausted, in dire need of rest. All yesterday he was dragged from one meeting to another, fitted for more robes (if having so many wasn't enough already) and just hours before Kiyi woken him so she could sleep in the bed with him, having a nightmare.

 Okay, the last one he really didn't mind because his little sister wasn't a bed hogger and fell right to sleep once she was in his arms.

She is adorable sleeping, quiet sans for little murmurs here and there.

 Which just made him angrier that the noises outside his door could wake her like they did him. 

He closed his eyes tight, hoping it would go silent. It did for awhile.

 Only for awhile.

"Don't you even! Step away from the door!"

"Hey, I'm the older sibling! You can't boss me!"

"Um... guys, I think we should just ask the guard to let us know when Zuko wakes up."

"But I thought firebenders rose with the sun."

"That's a stereotype. That's like saying all earthbenders are tough people or like dirt. Besides, I can feel Zuko scrunching his face up. We should let him sleep."

"See, Sokka? Even Toph says to let him sleep."

"Fine, fine, Katara. I'll wait... where's the kitchen? I'm hungry."

Zuko was relieved to hear the retreating footsteps from his room door. Now maybe he could get some sleep.

* * *

... or not.

He could practically feel his robes dragging on the floor as he walked. They felt undeniably heavier. Just as heavy as his eyelids.

The hot bath did little, just soothing his muscles which just made him more sleepy.

 Nonetheless, he continued on until he came into the room where his friends and family was eating breakfast.

 Kiyi was the first to greet him, running up to him and hugging his legs. "Morning, Zuzu!"

"Good morning, Kiyi."

Ursa walked over and grabbed onto Zuko's hand, leading him to the table, seating him between her and Sokka. "Zuko, sweetie, you okay?"

Zuko just nodded, trying to keep his eyes open. "I'm fine." He turned to Sokka. "I see you're all back from your trip. How's everything?"

Skeptical of the weariness dragging in the Fire Lord's tone, Aang waited a while to answer. "Everything's great, Zuko. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Uh huh. Just a bit tired. Don't worry."

"Nephew, if you're tired you should go back and sleep a little longer.", Iroh advised. He watched with a careful eye as Zuko shook his head, his loose bangs swinging lightly.

"I rather enjoy sitting here. Besides, I go back to sleep now, I'll wake up late and I have another meeting to attend.", Zuko exhaled, waving his hand subconsciously. He reached for a cup and poured himself some tea. He regretted taking the first sip because it ran down through his throat, the exhaustion in his body increased because it made him calm. He hid it, keeping his usual stoic expression.

Of course, after knowing Zuko for so long now it was clear he was trying to keep a facade.

Yet they decided to not speak up about it again.

* * *

Within the next two hours, the young Fire Lord found himself sitting in his throne, flames burning behind him, providing the light to see the other occupants of the room. Two sages who brought documents and other news for him.

"Fire Lord, we acquire your permission to proceed to..."

Zuko had faded out the words, trying to keep himself awake. It felt as if each second that passed, his body would shout at him to sleep, increasing in volume. It was difficult, more difficult than training Aang in firebending, to stay awake now.

"And... Fire Lord Zuko? Are you okay?"

At the question, Zuko snapped out of his dazed, exhausted thoughts, staring down at the sage with wide eyes. "Uh... I'm... I'm fine..."

The sage stared back at him, his eyes narrowed as he examined the young Fire Lord. "Are you sure? You seem unwell."

Zuko had almost protested to that, but a headache suddenly swam through his head, daring him to lie. "I guess I am a little unwell."

"You should rest then, my Lord. We can go over this some other time or discuss it with your uncle.", the second sage advised. One thing Zuko didn't mind about the sages was that most were rather polite with him, looking out for him. Some were even friends with his uncle. And he could have sworn one or two of them were part of the Order of the White Lotus.

"I should. Thank you.", he replied, standing up and returning the bow the sages gave him before taking their own leave. Once alone, Zuko managed to somehow find the energy to take out the flames behind him before leaving out the throne room himself. He wandered out and about the hallways, realizing he hasn't seen any of his family or friends yet. Possibly out to their own devises and not wanting to interfere with Zuko since he had a meeting. However, he did want to spend time with them, given that the rest of the Gaang came to the Fire Nation to stay a while.

But they were also loud.

Zuko needed quiet right now.

So he ventured back to his room, quickly stripping out his outer robes, boots and crown after closing the door. It took seconds really because he was eager for sleep. He didn't bother picking a position, just flopping on the bed before closing his eyes.

Just laying there...

Eyes closed...

Waiting for sleep...

Zuko sat up, sighing after ten minutes. Exhausted as he was, he didn't feel the comfort of his pillow or softness of the mattress allure him into sleep.

What could be wrong? He was sure to collapse any minute!

Maybe he could tire himself out somehow?

* * *

"I can't take this anymore."

Blue and brown eyes looked up as the older teen of them stood, dull green stayed on the red floor they sat on.

Katara raised an eyebrow in question, crossing her arms. "What's the matter, Sokka?"

Sokka let out an unpleased groan, brows frowned down and arms dangling at his sides. "We came here to spend time with him and he's not here. Shouldn't that meeting be over by now?"

Toph grinned, already sensing a hidden meaning to Sokka's impatient tone. "Whoa, Sokka. Didn't think you ever were this anxious to spend time with Zuko. I always thought you were a stickler for meetings and schedules.", she teased. Katara and Aang exchanged glances at her words, Sokka blinking before frowning.

"You're trying to imply something, aren't you?"

"I don't know. Am I?"

Before any insult was thrown, Aang spoke up. "Maybe we should go check on Zuko?", he suggested carefully with a shrug.

Sokka seemed to have been okay with that idea. Well... more than okay, given the smile on his face. "Okay, let's!" He quickly took an exit out the room, leaving the other three behind. Katara blinked at the sudden eagerness of her sibling, Toph continuously grinning and Aang not sure what to say.

"What was that about?"

Toph laughed, also heading for the door. "Oh, sugar queen, twinkle toes. Don't you see? Sokka... has a crush.", she voiced smugly, before disappearing, leaving the couple to their surprised pondering.

* * *

After timeless walking, Zuko had finally stopped in the royal garden. It was warm, naturally, and quiet except for the quaking of the turtleducks in the pond. That drew Zuko's attention to look over, seeing the babies swimming aimlessly in the water. He walked over and sat close to the edge under the shade of the tree. He watched them, wishing he brought some bread or something to feed to the turtleducks. One of them, a very tiny one quacked at him, the sound so pure and warm. Carefully, Zuko reached out and pet the small creature, smiling at it gave a satisfied quack of forgiveness.

A few more touches after, Zuko scooted back until he was pressed against the tree. The air around him was hot, surprisingly not suffocating while he wore his robes. Well, just thin robes really. He ditched shoes since hey, it was his home, after all. Besides, the grass actually felt good beneath his feet, so missing out on shoes at this point was worth it.

Zuko relaxed, enjoying the circulating welcoming heat around him. It didn't engulf him, but embraced him, drawing him into sleep without him realizing it.

And into a deep sleep that he didn't hear the patter of a small creature waddling to him.

* * *

"He's around here somewhere. The sages told me he didn't seem so well, however he's not in his room."

Iroh had joined in the searching for their young Fire Lord. Ursa, Noren and Kiyi were out in town, so he was aware he wouldn't see them for a while. However, some time has passed since his nephew had made an appearance. That alone made him worry. He knew Zuko was lying earlier, and knew he couldn't be in no condition to fight if he wasn't well. Iroh wasn't the only one to notice.

"Oh spirits! Where could he be?", Sokka questioned for the umpteenth time.

Toph had stopped, still. They noticed and looked at her.

"Toph?"

"Someone's in the garden."

They realized that the royal garden was just around the corner, which meant only a short walk out.

The group stepped out the palace, stepping onto the outside path to the grass. They continued further out into the sunlight, until they came to the pond. Iroh noticed it was scarce of the turtleducks that usually inhabit it. "Odd...", he muttered, glancing about until his eyes landed on where they went to. The younger individuals, sans Toph who probably knew already, took notice, too. Each of them had mixed reactions of shock, bafflement, and overall awe.

"That... that's just too cute.", Katara muttered.

Right under the tree, laying in the grass on his side contently was Zuko. The young ruler was sleeping, silent as he breathed calmly. And tucked by his stomach, settled on his head and by his feet was baby turtleducks, the mother close by.

"Oh. My. Spirits." Aang gasped. "That's just... wow."

Sokka stood there, his cheeks darker than his usual skin tone and his eyes wide. He had no idea what to say, but his mind was on a repeat of "CUTE! CUTE! JUST... UUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!"

Iroh chuckled. "Looks like my nephew is getting his rest. We should let him be."

"We should. That is too adorable to interrupt.", Katara agreed, Aang and Toph nodding. They took their leave, Sokka slowly following behind as he tried to decipher what he just witnessed.

* * *

Some time after, Zuko had came into the room, stretching and feeling much better after the much needed nap.

He walked in further and took a seat between Toph and Sokka. "So, I don't feel so tired anymore.", he admitted.

"Good.", Katara replied.

"And I woke up with a bunch of turtleducks on me.", he added, his tone decorated in disbelief.

"We saw.", Aang noted.

"I wasn't bit."

"Cool.", Toph answered. "Apparently, seeing you sleeping with the turtleducks was cute... wasn't it, Sokka?"

Sokka ducked his head on the table, avoiding Zuko's curious glimpse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuko is definitely me when I don't get sleep. I'll try to stay up and get things done and then suddenly snooze. I do get headaches sometimes, too.


End file.
